


On The Beach

by FlybyStardancer, gatekat



Series: No Regrets for Love [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Mech Preg, Sticky Sex, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlybyStardancer/pseuds/FlybyStardancer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Fandom</b>: Transformers Bayverse<br/><b>Author</b>: gatekat and flybystardancer on LJ<br/><b>Pairing</b>: Scramble/Whiplash, Scramble/Dawn<br/><b>Rating</b>: NC-17 for mech/mech and mech/female<br/><b>Codes</b>: Major AU for POV/DdG, Slash, Het, Sticky, Xeno (TF/human), Tentacles, Dub-con, Mechpreg mentioned, All OC (sorry)<br/><b>Summary</b>: Whiplash picks up a gift to convince Scramble to establish a more permanent arrangement.<br/><b>Disclaimer</b>: The authors are only playing with their own twisted muses. Transformers belong to Hasbro. Fandom-side, check the inspirations page <a href="http://www.gatekat-fics.livejournal.com/290.html">http://www.gatekat-fics.livejournal.com/290.html</a>. We draw from a ton of amazing stories and authors you should read.</p><p> </p><p><b>Notes</b>: Written in the <a href="http://www.community.livejournal.com/tf_socket_fics">Dathanna de Gray fanverse</a>, but can be read solo.<br/>All you need to know of DdG to read this:<br/>The mechs are from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/598521">No Regrets for Love</a> though this story has no relation to it.<br/>A mech's spark is strengthened by being connected to an organic with strong emotions going on.<br/>This is set in the late stone age/early bronze age Earth.</p><p> </p><p>nanoklik = 1/8 second;<br/>klik = 496 nanokliks/62 seconds;<br/>breem = 8 kliks/8.27 minutes;<br/>groon = 9 breem/1.24 hours;<br/>joor = 6 groon/7.44 hours;<br/>orn = 42 joor/13.02 days;<br/>decaorn = 32 orns/1.14 years;<br/>metacycle = 8 decaorn/9.22 years;<br/>vorn = 9 metacycles/72 decaorn/83 years;<br/>::text:: comm chatter<br/>~text~ hardline/bond chatter</p><p> </p><p><b>"text"</b> translated Cybertronian.<br/>"text" organic languages<br/>~text~ bond/hardline talk<br/>::text:: comm chatter</p></blockquote>





	On The Beach

Dawn chatted amiably with a couple friends her age about which of the young men they wanted, or in Starfall's case, which of the older men. They were out gathering herbs, roots and berries in the bright spring light, enjoying one of the first truly pleasant days of the new year. Everything was growing well with all the rain that they'd had so far this year, and now almost in the second moon there was green all around. She laughed at someone mentioning Hunter-wolf's name as she put more of the early berries in her basket. Rumor had it that he was planning on approaching her father about a bride-price for her. She didn't mind; he was certainly one of the better available men in the village!

None of them noticed the large dull metallic creature stalking them, watching and gauging them by its own criteria. It had stalked this village for six light-dark cycles, studying them to find just the right one. Now it was sure. An adolescent female, physically similar to her kin but energetically very different, very special, was its choice, and here she was far enough away from the others to grab.

It had her in both hands, tucked close to its chassis as he bolted from the area. Everything he knew said these creatures were harmless to him, but that didn't mean he wanted to get in a fight with the village over his prize.

Dawn yelped as she was grabbed, kicking and thrashing instinctively to discourage whatever predator had grabbed her. She only stopped when she realized that this predator was much harder than any she had ever heard of, and was moving _much_ faster. She let out a yell, hoping someone from the village would hear.

The thing that had her clicked and slowed, though it was still running faster than even the swiftest deer, darting around trees faster than she could track the blur out the forest. It held her tightly, but not enough to hurt. It was warm, very warm, and hard like polished stone. Curiosity temporarily overriding her fear, she reached out to begin running her hands over what she could reach. What was this thing that grabbed her? She hoped that the men of the village could track it -- it would be the only way they could rescue her at this point. And how would they be able to defeat it? Their weapons would have little effect on stone like this!

The thing gave a trill, a pleasant sound like some of the larger rodents did towards their young and slowed some more. She could see the trees and plants around her now. It didn't take long to realize that she was well outside her tribe's territory. From the sun, she was fairly sure they'd traveled south, towards the sea.

It slowed more, down to the pace of a good runner, though from the glances towards it's almost person-like body she guessed this was a normal walking pace for the giant. It clicked and trilled again, opening its hands a bit more and looking down at her.

She stared back up at it curiously, defiantly. What was it going to try to do to her?

It cocked its head, and the more she looked the more she realized it really was shaped like a man. It had no eyes, just a band of a slightly darker dull black where they should be, but it had a mouth and sweeping upside down antler-like things on its head. It stood three or four times taller than a full grown man.

A tiny tingle on the back of her neck caught her attention away from staring at her captor.

~Hello,~ a somewhat male voice said cautiously in her mind.

She reached up to touch her neck and gasped at the feeling of something coming out of the back of her neck, something made out of the same strange rock that it was made of. She began to tremble, staring up at it. "What _are_ you?"

"It doesn't translate well," it said in a voice that matched the one in her mind. "I'm a ... Cybertronian," he said, and suddenly her mind was filled with images and words she couldn't comprehend but did understand were an attempt to make the word he ... yes _he_ ... had said to describe himself make more sense. "I'm going to give you to my lover, so he'll be my mate."

"But I'm not a ewe! Will he eat me?" Sheep always were the highest bride-prices.

"We don't eat animals," he said firmly. "He'll pleasure you, and if he likes what he gets, we'll keep you and he'll be mine, I hope. We'll take good care of you. You'll need to be healthy to keep him happy."

"What? Why me? What about my village?" Her pulse spiked in fear at what they would do, and she didn't understand it at all.

"They'll do fine without you. You don't have any young dependent on you at the moment," he shrugged, or something that looked like a shrug. "I chose you because I think you'll make him the happiest. What part of we'll take good care of you is difficult to understand?"

"What would he have me do?" She tried to calm herself down. It didn't seem like she was going to be hurt. She didn't know what to expect, however. None of the traditional stories ever mentioned anything like _this_...

A gust of air came from the creature's sides.

"You've mated before, yes?" he asked, stopping by a slow-moving, shallow river with a bedrock bottom.

"A couple times," she replied. Were they the kind that preferred women to not have? What would happen to her if they did?

"Good," he seemed to relax a bit. "First times hurt from what I've gathered. He likes his spike, rather like the penis of your males. He'll mate with you much as your male did. Now, if I put you down, will you behave and clean yourself up, or do I need to clean you?"

"I will wash." She realized she wouldn't be able to escape on her own, not with the way he had grabbed her earlier, and how fast he had carried her away. "So will I be like a lesser wife?" It wasn't common, but it did happen when a man became very wealthy and needed more than one wife to care for everything.

He cocked his head for a bit before focusing on her once more. "Something like that. An inexact translation, but close enough."

When he set her down on the bank of the river, she began to remove her outermost layer of clothes and set them down so they wouldn't get wet. She stared when he started to take out items that she had never seen before. A few looked like many delicate combs had been put together, but she couldn't figure out what anything else was.

"Cleanser. It'll make you cleaner than just water and smells good," he pointed to a container of thick milky-white liquid as he settled on the rock bank of the gentle river. "Brush, to help look good. Sponge, to get the dirt off better."

Dawn grabbed the sponge and the cleanser, placing some on the sponge before stepping into the edge of the river. She started to rub the sponge against her arm, but then looked up to him for confirmation. "Like this?"

"Get the sponge wet," he corrected. Immediately she dipped it in the water before bringing it up and rubbing it against her skin again. The cleanser foamed and smelled of pleasant herbs and flowers, and other things she had no idea what they might be. It felt smooth and almost warm against her skin; a direct contrast to the light scraping of the sponge.

The monster watched her sharply, apparently unconcerned with his surroundings. It was unnerving.

"Do you have a name?" she asked as a distraction.

He paused, considering. "Your language doesn't have a good translation. Dark Pain will have to suffice. My mate is ... Scramble."

"My name is Dawn. What is your mate like?" She put some of the cleanser in her hair, working it through, before moving deeper in the river so she could rinse her hair out.

Something that looked like it might be a smile crossed the dark creature's visible features and he leaned back on his hands, his complex feet in the gently flowing water.

"He's an Aerial, a flier. In all the time I've functioned he's the first I couldn't drive away. Not even my ... chief or ... kin ... could. They tried too. He's very nice, likes to mate a lot, and isn't nearly as ... flighty ... as most of his kind. He's very large too, nearly twice my height with beautiful wide wings."

She gasped a bit at the description. "He can _fly_? Like a bird? How is that possible?"

"It's natural for his kind. All Aerials can fly," the monster explained. "I can't," he sounded decidedly wistful. "Feel clean enough?" he asked politely.

"Amazing..."

She started and climbed back out of the river. "Yes." She then put her clothes back on and grabbed the brush and started running it through her hair like she would a comb back home, starting at the bottom and working up to get out the tangles.

"Yes, you look good," he purred, an odd, unnatural sound that still conveyed his pleasure. He stood with a smooth grace and with a long series of clicking and odder sounds, changed his form to a sharply angled, low-roof enclosed hovering just above the ground. The side opened, revealing it was hollow inside with soft-looking seats. "Get in. You can finish brushing while I drive."

"Thank you," Dawn replied with a smile at the compliment, then startled when he changed forms. "Great mother..." she let out as she climbed inside. "Can all of your kind do this?"

"Yes," he said easily, shutting his side as she settled on one of the two plush seats of fine, warm fabric. The air inside him as warm too, warmer than the spring air outside. "What form we change into varies, but we all can."

"Wow..." She ran her hands over the seat fabric. It was so much better than any she had seen before! Quickly, she remembered what she was supposed to be doing and got back to brushing her hair. "What does your mate turn into?"

"A flying craft. You have no word that even comes close." He explained as he swept forward, quickly attaining his maximum speed given the environment. "Metal bird is as close as it gets, and it's not close."

"Metal, like that axe Chief Wisewind traded for? It was very expensive!" She stared in wide-eyed wonder at the scenery passing by so rapidly.

"That metal was copper, much, much softer than what we are made of, but yes," he chuckled, easily navigating the trees and animals in his path. "The metal we are made of is harder than anything your kind have."

Dawn drifted into silence, holding the brush in her hands now that she was done with it. After a few moments, she asked quietly, "Will I ever see my village again?"

"I don't expect so, at least not for a long time," Whiplash told her evenly.

She nodded, then looked down at her hands, struggling to hold in the tears as what she had lost hit her. Not even the view of the landscape passing by could hold her interest.

* * *

Scramble stood on a sandy beach, watching the sky change colors on the morning horizon. His wings twitched as a breeze swirled around them, and he smiled. He was waiting for his mate to meet him here. He didn't know what Whiplash had in store for him, but it was likely to be something good.

He received a ping right on time, and turned around to face where Whiplash was approaching. A large smile lit up his face as soon as he spotted the matte black mech. **"Hello, sexy."**

 **"Hello sexy, yourself,"** Whiplash called back and slid to an easy stop near his lover even as he transmitted an organic language pack. The door to his alt opened. "Get out and say hello to Scramble."

A female native, with tanned skin and dark hair stepped out of Whiplash's passenger compartment. Green eyes stared up at him in amazed wonder as she stood, rooted in place.

"Hello little one," Scramble greeted, crouching down to be closer to her level. "What is your name?"

"Dawn," she managed to squeak, too stunned by the sight before her to even react to Whiplash's transformation. She only flicked her gaze at the matte black mech when he snuggled up against his crouched lover and nuzzled him.

 **"Like?"** Whiplash purred hopefully.

Scramble nuzzled him back, claiming a quick kiss from those lovely lips. **"I do. She is lovely. You found her for us?"** Turning his attention to the little organic, he held his hand out. "Don't be afraid, we won't hurt you."

 **"I did, for you,"** he revved his engine against the wings he loved so much. **"We'll need the help ... you know, if you're inclined to kindle."**

Scramble's gaze shot to Whiplash's visor, optics glowing with shock and excitement. **"You want to kindle? Truly?"**

 **"I want to try, yes,"** he nodded. **"I may not be prepared to bond, but a sparkling or three ... it wouldn't be a bad thing."**

The Aerial kissed him slowly, pouring all his love and gratefulness into it. **"Thank you."** He paused as a thought occurred to him. **"How can we kindle without being bonded? I'm not sure I have _that_ much Seeker in me."**

Whiplash slid sharp, slender fingers along the flier's chest seam. **"We try. If it is not to be, then it's not to be, but we'll still have a good time trying."**

 **"Mmm, you are right."** Scramble's engines rumbled to life at his touch, always eager for this incredible mech that he had the pleasure of being with.

He turned his attention to Dawn and held out his hand for her again. "It's alright. Would you please join us?"

Hesitantly, the woman walked towards the massive hand, climbing onto it. Scramble smiled when she did.

"Would you agree to me entering your mind?"

"What I did earlier, to learn your language," Whiplash spoke up from where he was draped over Scramble's shoulder, playing with the wide wings.

"I ... Dark Pain explained I was to be a second wife. It is your right, as is my body," she said uncertainly.

 **"Best I could work out for my designation,"** Whiplash explained.

"I would still rather you to be willing and agreeable. I'd like to know a bit more about you and your culture, and this would be the quickest way." Scramble kept his primary focus on the young woman, even as his engines continued to rumble in pleasure and his wings pressed into his mate's skilled touches.

"I ... agree?" she looked between them, still a bit confused but growing more confident that they weren't going to kill her for a single mistaken word.

Scramble smiled reassuringly and a cable slipped out of his wrist, the feathery end moving to the back of her neck to slip painlessly into her neural chords.

~Just like this, lovely,~ he purred in her mind as he took a quick peek through her memories. He quickly found the memories of how she had been grabbed, and compared them to how a human mate would have gotten her.

::I would prefer if we went back to her village next light-cycle and paid her father their customary bride-price,:: He suggested to his mate. ::She will be much more willing with us if she felt we followed the most important parts in her culture for bringing her to us,:: he added, knowing that any argument about choice would be lost on Whiplash.

The minibot let a long gust of air from his vents and slumped against his lover. ::But I got her fair and square,:: he grumbled, but his tone was one Scramble knew.

The Aerial had won. Not because of logic or reasoning, but simply because Whiplash always wanted to give him what he wanted. 

Fingers played along a wing joint and Whiplash vented again. ::All right, if you want to buy her, we'll buy her.::

::Thank you, my love.:: Scramble wrapped his free arm around Whiplash's waist to pull him in for another slow, lingering kiss that was returned with the hungry fervor he was so very familiar with.

Even as he continued to lavish adoring attention on his mate's mouth, he turned part of his attention back to the human in his hand. Dawn had gone still again at the sudden silent exchange between the two mechs. He brushed against her mind with affection. ~Tomorrow we will approach your father to pay your bride-price to bring you into our household, as your culture deems proper,~ he promised her. ~For now, would you like to experience the pleasures we can offer you?~

She bit her bottom lip, watching the two very unnatural giants engage in such a normal activity. Watching them kiss, the passion she could all but _feel_ pouring off the couple ... suddenly what she desired was clear in her mind.

~May ... I watch you and your mate?~ she focused on thinking the words towards Scramble. ~Before I join you?~

~I am agreeable to that.~ Scramble shared her request with Whiplash, his hand on the matte black mech sliding up to the winglets on his back.

"Very agreeable," Whiplash moaned into the kiss, his hands wrapping over Scramble's shoulders to pull the large Aerial against him, tipping back to urge his lover to cover him, take him, make him scream and keen his pleasure and passion to the sky. To show their Dawn how good a lover the Aerial was.

Scramble deepened the kiss with a growl, setting Dawn on the ground but leaving his hand near her so he could keep the cable attached to her. Once she was out of the way, he tipped Whiplash onto the ground and covered him, grinding his torso against the smaller mech's interface hatch. "Open for me, sexy."

Without hesitation the smaller mech did, both panels sliding out of the way to expose his half-pressurized spike and already slick valve. "Want you."

"I always want you." The larger mech slid a pair of fingers from his free hand into the waiting valve. "You are completely irresistible," he murmured into Whiplash's audio as he thrust his fingers, his own panel opening and spike quickly pressurizing.

Dawn gasped at the size of the spike, though much of her fear was overridden by the lust coming over her link from Scramble and the sounds of lustful need and desire from his smaller lover.

Whiplash mewled and keened softly, his hips thrusting up shamelessly into the contact, into that delicious sense of being stretched and filled that was still relatively new in his long existence. It felt so _good_.

Scramble growled again, moving his body up his lover so that he could sink his spike into that tight, hot valve. He began to thrust, shoving Whiplash's body into the sand below with each powerful movement of his body.

Dawn knew, through the cable, that it was something that the black mech found intensely erotic, and to her ears, his inarticulate cries backed up Scramble's thoughts. She moaned at the sensations, the intense pleasure she could somehow feel even though it was happening to Scramble's body.

With a frantic grab, Whiplash pulled Scramble's mouth down to his own once more, devouring the larger mech's glossa. Scramble kissed him back equally fiercely, as if trying to conquer the lithe mech's mouth. His thrusts sped up, now pounding into his lover's willing body.

Lithe matte black legs wrapped around the thrusting hips, adding power to the upward thrusts Whiplash made into each claim made on his crackling, slick, pleasure-drenched valve. He moaned and let go of his lover's neck, surrendering his desire to kiss to his desire to be covered by the lover taking him, pounding him deep into the sand.

Scramble increased the power in his thrusts until he was just shy of causing true damage to his much smaller mate, knowing how much Whiplash enjoyed feeling the power he was capable of as he covered and claimed his body.

With a keening scream Whiplash overloaded, power rippling along his body, lashing into Scramble's at every point they touched, and especially across the near-zero resistance between spike and valve.

The Aerial roared as his lover's overload triggered his own, his transfluid flooding the black mech's valve with each thrust. Finally, he slumped over his smaller lover, spike fully buried in that wonderful valve. Once he had gotten his processors back in something of an order, he looked over at the human he was still connected too.

Dawn was trembling. The lust and pleasure she had felt from her hopefully-soon-to-be-husband had caused her chest to start to tingle and the goddess's place between her thighs to become wet. The resonate _purring_ of the smaller one only enhanced the effect. 

"While he's sated for the moment, may I pleasure you?" Scramble rumbled, still hazy in the aftershocks of pleasure but more than ready to go again if she wanted to follow through with what her body was feeling. It clearly wanted to mate, but _she_ was harder to read without going deeper than he was willing yet.

With a hesitant bite to her lower lip, Dawn nodded.

Scramble crooned a wordless reassurance to her as several more cables came out of his wrist to stroke along her body, testing her reactions. Despite the trepidation, mostly directed at his spike, that he could feel in her mind, her body was very willing, very eager.

She pressed into the contact with a moan, reaching out to stroke the cables.

He hummed in approval of her response, some of the cables beginning to remove her clothes while others stroked her through and under the clothing. "Yes, you're beautiful like this."

"Beautiful?" she moaned, her mind wondering how he could find someone so _different_ beautiful.

"Yes, beautiful. You have such great energy, so vibrant..." He groaned at the pleasure and energy rolling off of her. The last of the clothes dropped away and his cables stroked her limbs, her breasts, and one began to stroke between her legs.

With a shudder and soft moan she slid to her hands and knees and spread her legs for him, offering her body to his cables and the pleasure they offered. Just the position sent a surge of desire through her and into the eager spark above her. A few more cables came out to move her to rest on his palm in the same position and brought her in closer. The cable between her legs began vibrating against the nub it found. 

He moaned as her energy rolled through him straight to his spark. She gave so much more energy than he was used to receiving from the general-use sockets or medical charges, and he hadn't even claimed her yet. Unconsciously his hips began to roll in slow undulations, thrusting smoothly into the valve it was still seated in.

::What is her bride price, anyway?:: Whiplash distracted him, quite on purpose, as he rock up into the slow thrusts, his valve calipers tightening and roving along the thick spike.

Scramble groaned as his processors tried to work out what would be good even as he continued to pleasure both his mate and Dawn. ::That we could get? Something small out of bronze or silver, or natural items that would be hard for her village to get. There's plenty we could find around here that would be sufficiently rare as to work.::

The small black mech snickered and thrust his hips up hard, taking his mate all the way in. ::Trying to keep me from stealing a couple ewes for her, are we? Sure. We can make something.:: He nuzzled the broad chest plate above him. ::What does her family need the most?::

Scramble groaned, thrusting harder into Whiplash. ::It's because you're Trouble,:: he replied affectionately. ::Food, tools like axes that have many uses.::

Suddenly, one cable thrust into Dawn, matching the pace set by the large mech with his mech lover.

She cried out sharply, bowing her back to drive him deeper inter her goddess parts even as the vision of the two lovers before her heightened her desire. Monsters, yes, not like anything in the Goddess' creation, but monsters who knew love and pleasure and desire, and were more gentle and skilled than the men she had been with.

::You do the tools, I'll catch some meat?:: Whiplash offered, tightening his calipers around the spike as he groaned deeply, the charge building in him quickly. It was always so quick to build, quick to crest, with Scramble and he wasn't about to complain.

::That works for me.:: Scramble groaned as pleasure rose, interface cables coming out to nudge at Whiplash's ports and was welcomed into his lover's systems. He wanted to share how good it felt being in Whiplash, how much pleasure and energy he was getting from the human female.

The cable thrusting in Dawn sped up, she suddenly cried out louder when the cable hit one spot inside her that made stars appear in her vision from pleasure. He quickly focused on rubbing against that spot with each thrust. Other cables vibrated against her nub and the nipples on her breasts. It was entirely too much for the young woman. She lost all control of her body in the bliss Scramble invoked.

The rush of energy into Scramble's spark tore a roar from the Aerial's vocalizer, two hard thrusts and his spike overloaded deep inside Whiplash's valve as the smaller mech willingly flew over the edge into bliss with him.

* * *

Three days and nights, much of it spent in delirious pleasure or watching her husbands in pleasure, and Dawn was still utterly giddy. Not only would she see her family and friends again, but the bride price her husbands had gathered was exorbitant in her wildest imaging. Whiplash had caught two giant sea turtles, a deer larger than any she'd seen and a mammoth; all skinned, cleaned and much of the meat cured. She didn't ask how. Scramble had gathered valuable stone and metals, his offering both raw material and crafted tools. Even knowing these things meant nothing to the pair, it would mean prosperity for her entire village for years to come.

And now she was being carried towards her village by her larger husband. He had made the trip back to here even faster by taking her and Whiplash on short flight. It had been amazing to get a view of the ocean and forest that was reserved only for the birds! Scramble had already promised to take her on much longer flights.

When her village's clearing was only just visible he landed, setting Whiplash on the ground but setting her on his shoulder.

"We'll walk the rest of the way. We'll be frightening enough on foot," Scramble explained. Even walking, their long strides made short work of the distance. Making no effort to hide themselves, the sentries spotted them quickly and alerted the village. 

She was sure at least one youth was sent running to each of the nearest villages to tell them of the creatures coming through the forest.

Soon, her father and the village chief were approaching them, her mother and siblings in the front of the crowd beyond them. Her husbands paused at the edge of the village and Scramble knelt down to be at least somewhat closer in height to them, setting her carefully on the ground. Whiplash remained standing, his optic band glowing slightly as he took in everything.

Even with only a few days with them, Dawn recognized that he was standing guard. He may be the one who was usually the woman in their pleasure-games, the smaller one, but he was also the hunter and warrior. It was Scramble who would carry their young. It was still very strange to her, but it was what they were and they were at ease with it.

"Greeting, Chief Weather Watch, and Long Spear, father of Dawn," Scramble spoke with firm politeness. "My mate is the one who stole Dawn some days ago. We have come to pay a bride price for her. My name is best translated as Scramble, and my mate as Dark Pain."

Dawn and Scramble were fully aware of the disgruntled nature of the engine rumble and huff of air from Whiplash, but no one else was.

From the shocked reactions on their faces, it was obvious that this was not what the humans expected to hear. Weather Watch recovered first and motioned back to one of the larger huts in the village. "Welcome Scramble, Dark Pain. May we take this conversation somewhere more appropriate?"

"Yes, let's," Scramble replied.

With the males moving, Dawn was immediately scooped up into a hug. "I thought I would never see you again," Long Spear whispered into her ear.

"I feared it as well," she held back the tears as her husbands and the chief walked. "Scramble convinced Dark Pain to come and pay a bride price. I didn't even ask him too."

"Then that shows good about him, though I am not as sure about Dark Pain after grabbing you like that." He hugged her again and followed behind the other three, not letting her go yet.

"It is how his people do it, I think. But not how Scramble's do," she tried to sooth her father and mother a little more. "Dark Pain's complaint about paying a bride price was that he caught me fairly, but he has worked hard to gather offerings."

Long Spear relaxed a bit at that, but not completely. "Alright. Do you want to go with them, my daughter?"

She smiled warmly. "Yes, I do. They will be very good husbands."

They joined the chief and her two husbands outside of the chief's hut. His eldest sons brought out the mat for them to sit around, and his wife was busy with refreshments. Dawn herself sat next to and slightly behind her father, as was proper.

"I am sorry, but what would be the best refreshments to offer you?" Chief Weather Watch asked.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Scramble said, a smile forming on the multitude of metal plates that formed his mouth. "Water would be welcome."

She knew they didn't need it, they drank some glowing, glittering liquid they were both very afraid of her going near, but it was unlikely to hurt them.

"You are welcome," Weather Watch replied as his wife brought out wine for the men, and water for Scramble and Dark Pain. "We have never heard of visitors anything like the two of you."

"We are from very far away, another realm," Dark Pain spoke up, half surprising the humans who'd expected Scramble to say everything. "We were here to visit and explore a bit when I saw Dawn," he inclined his head to the young woman. "The ability to take and keep gifts for a lover is valued," he subtly leaned against Scramble's wing. "Scramble is not of my clan. So I have done my part to gather a bride price for Dawn at his request."

The chief nodded in acknowledgement of Dark Pain's words.

"What will her duties be with the two of you?" Long Spear asked.

"Her pleasure will improve my chances of..." Scramble struggled for the word. "Being able to have a child," he eventually settled on as Whiplash stroked his wing to help settle him. The larger mech gave his mate a small, grateful smile.

"Her duties will be to care for her needs in our home and be with us in the furs," Whiplash said more concisely. "Some duties in polishing us and tending to our children if we have them during her lifetime."

Long Spear nodded his acceptance and took another slow drink of his wine to steady his nerves. "And what is it you are offering for her?"

"I have made a hard metal axe, jewelry from the great water's shore, and bowls for preparing and cooking food," Scramble spoke first.

"I have hunted and cured meat for you," Whiplash added. "A mammoth, a great rhino, three bison bulls, six large stag deer, two giant turtles, a cave bear and many fish from the great waters."

"Dawn helped me prepare their hides and bones for your use," Scramble added. "I polished the turtle shells so the shine like still water in the sun."

Weather Watch and Long Spear's eyes went wide as they detailed what they had brought.

"That... is more than we could have asked," the chief finally replied.

"We know," Scramble smiled gently. "In part, it is an apology for grabbing her. We also wished to show how much we want her and how well we can provide for her needs. You will not see your daughter often. You may rest assured that we can provide all she needs."

"It is more than acceptable as a bride price," Long Spear said with finality. "How long will you be gone, most of the time?"

The two mechs glanced at each other, their comm lines buzzing as they worked that out.

"We will try to visit for at least half a moon once every six summers while you and her mother live," Scramble said. "Once every twelve summers is a promise."

"That is less than I would like, but not much different than if she were going to some of the furthest villages we have trade with," Long Spear conceded, reaching out to squeeze his daughter's hand and she squeezed back.

"How long will you enjoy our hospitality?" the chief asked.

Their comms buzzed again briefly before Scramble replied. "We have half a moon before we must leave."

The chief and Long Spear nodded their understanding and acceptance.

"Then welcome to our village, Scramble and Dark Pain, intended husbands of Dawn, eldest daughter of Long Spear," the chief said formally. "From this moment on you are kin to us."

::Should I go get the stuff now?:: Whiplash asked.

::Yes, love. Thank you.:: Scramble replied. "We will present you with what we have brought, and thank you for accepting us in your clan," he added aloud to the human men.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Fandom** : Transformers Bayverse  
>  **Author** : gatekat and flybystardancer on LJ  
>  **Pairing** : Scramble/Whiplash, Scramble/Dawn  
>  **Rating** : NC-17 for mech/mech and mech/female  
>  **Codes** : Major AU for POV/DdG, Slash, Het, Sticky, Xeno (TF/human), Tentacles, Dub-con, Mechpreg mentioned, All OC (sorry)  
>  **Summary** : Whiplash picks up a gift to convince Scramble to establish a more permanent arrangement.  
>  **Disclaimer** : The authors are only playing with their own twisted muses. Transformers belong to Hasbro. Fandom-side, check the inspirations page <http://www.gatekat-fics.livejournal.com/290.html>. We draw from a ton of amazing stories and authors you should read.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Notes** : Written in the [Dathanna de Gray fanverse](http://www.community.livejournal.com/tf_socket_fics), but can be read solo.  
> All you need to know of DdG to read this:  
> The mechs are from [No Regrets for Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/598521) though this story has no relation to it.  
> A mech's spark is strengthened by being connected to an organic with strong emotions going on.  
> This is set in the late stone age/early bronze age Earth.
> 
>  
> 
> nanoklik = 1/8 second;  
> klik = 496 nanokliks/62 seconds;  
> breem = 8 kliks/8.27 minutes;  
> groon = 9 breem/1.24 hours;  
> joor = 6 groon/7.44 hours;  
> orn = 42 joor/13.02 days;  
> decaorn = 32 orns/1.14 years;  
> metacycle = 8 decaorn/9.22 years;  
> vorn = 9 metacycles/72 decaorn/83 years;  
> ::text:: comm chatter  
> ~text~ hardline/bond chatter
> 
>  
> 
>  **"text"** translated Cybertronian.  
>  "text" organic languages  
> ~text~ bond/hardline talk  
> ::text:: comm chatter


End file.
